The Tipton College
by Evowizard25
Summary: Mr. Tipton has opened up his own college and it looks like it will be very popular.


**Chapter One**

An old, crooked man waited at the entrance to the college. Right next to him was his attendant. He played his fingers together, as he smiled. He watched as the students were approaching. "Look at them Smithers." The old man said. "Look how they come to their inevitable fate. The long years of turmoil and pain await them, as does their money await me. Oh, how they are such fools."

"Ummm, Mr. Burns, they are just going to college." Smithers said. "Besides, we are here just to accept their entrance fee. We won't even be keeping any of it."

Mr. Burns held up a hand. "Silence Smithers. I will not hear such things. I knew all that already." He said, as the first car approached him._

* * *

Jaina stared out of the window of her limo. She was a rich girl, whose father always loved pampering her. Of course, he was scared of her leaving. It took some time to convince him to let her go. She pulled up to the man. She saw the limo driver talk to an old, crooked man and a younger assistant. The old man gave her the creeps for some reason. He paid the man and started off again. They drove, until they came upon the entrance. Right there was a young, dog man. He was wearing a bellhop suit. He stepped forward, toward her door, but accidentally tripped on the sidewalk and fell face down into the ground. He quickly got up and brushed himself off. He went to the door and opened it. "My lady." He said, bowing.

"Thank you." Jaina said as she stepped out. She turned around to see him struggling to carry all her luggage. Even though she was modest, her father had been very persistent that she bring all the essentials, which included a trunk full of stuff. "Are you alright? You seem to be having trouble carrying my luggage."

He slowly walked over to her. "It is no problem. I've done it before." He said in a strained voice. He started walking in front of her. "Follow me."

Jaina followed him inside. The lobby was large and magnificent. They went to the front. She tapped the small bell on the desk. Just then, a short, bald man popped up. "Hello and welcome to the Tipton college." He said. "I'm Mr. Moseby, the manager of these dorms." He pulled out a pen and sheet of paper. "Now what is your name?"

"Jaina Proudmore." She said.

Mr. Moseby scribbled it down. "Well, Miss Proudmore, we are delighted you chose our college. You won't regret it." Suddenly, a small airplane zoomed right over their heads. Mr. Moseby screamed and fell to the floor as it nearly tumbled into him. He stood back up. "Well, most of the time." He gave her a card. "Now that's your room number." He handed her a set of keys. "And those are your keys. I hope you enjoy your stay here.

"Thank you." Jaina said.

Mr. Moseby looked at the bellhop. "And do be careful this time. I don't want another incident."

The bellhop quickly saluted. "You can count on me." In doing so, he slipped backwards. Then, a passing woman tripped on one of the suitcases. "Sorry." He said, while getting up. Mr. Moseby groaned.

The bellhop led her up to her room. She looked at the dorms as they walked by. They were quite big and fancy. When they got to the room, she turned the little key and opened the door. The bellhop walked inside and set down her luggage. He started to walk out, but she stopped him. She pulled out a small bag of coins and put it into his hands. She smiled at him. "Thank you for helping me."

"It's my job, my lady." The bellhop said, pocketing the money.

"Well, thank you anyway." Jaina said. "By the way, I didn't catch your name."

He took off his cap and bowed. "It's Goofy, my lady."

"Well Goofy, I look forward to having your services again." Jaina said.

"I can't wait either, my lady." Goofy said. He walked out of the door.

* * *

A wooden carriage, pulled by a giant flightless bird, came into the driveway. Once they stopped, Goofy came over to the door. Right before he could open the door, it swung open, throwing him to the side. Out jumped a young man. "We're here at last. Let's get ready to party. Right Aang."

A slightly younger man jumped out right next to him. He was bald and had an arrow on his head. "Right Sokka."

Katara stepped out. "You guys do know we're here to learn, don't you."

Sokka just waved her off. "Everyone knows you gotta party at college. It's like a rule." Katara rolled her eyes.

Zuko stepped out of the carriage. "I wonder why I even bring you guys with me."

"Oh, come on Zuko, you know you love us." Katara said, smiling. Zuko groaned.

Just then, they heard a weird noise. They all turned around to see a blue box appear. Out stepped a young man in a brown overcoat. "See, I told you I'd get us a good parking place." He turned to see some people staring at him. "Oh, I'm sorry if we appeared at a bad time."

The two women had gotten out of the box and moved over to him. The one with the ginger hair punched him in the shoulder. "We? You were the one gallivanting in the Tardis."

"Be nice Donna." The other one said. Her skin was darker than the other two, kind of a light brown. "It's not his fault." She turned to the others. She held out a hand to Katara. "I'm sorry for us dropping in on you guys."

Katara took her hand and shook. "There's no problem. I'm Katara by the way." She stopped shaking and gestured to the others. "This is Prince Zuko, Aang, and my brother Sokka."

"Well, I'm Martha." Martha said. "This is Donna and the Doctor."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Doctor."

"Well, that's what he goes by." Martha said. "So, see you guys later." She waved them goodbye as she and the others walked off.

"They seem nice." Aang said.

"You always think everyone's nice." Sokka said, throwing his hands into the air. "You even said Zuko was nice, while he tried to kill us." He looked to Zuko. "No offense." Zuko just shrugged.

"I was right in the end, though." Aang said.

"He got you there." Zuko smirked. Sokka just groaned.

* * *

Jaina unpacked her things. It was taking her a long while to do it, since she had a load of stuff. She still wondered why she needed quite of a few of these things. Just then, the door opened. She turned around. Right there stood a light browned girl. Her hair was braided and she had two small loops of hair in front of her face. She was wearing a blue dress.

The girl smiled. "Hi, I'm Katara. I'm your new roommate."

"Nice to meet you Katara." Jaina said. "If you could, would you help me unpack?"

Katara nodded and went over to her. She helped unload the items. She noticed a few odd items. She picked up a can and held it up to her. "Weremole repellent?"

Jaina grabbed it out of her hands. "My dad always like's for me to be prepared." She put it into a drawer in her desk. "Even if it is rather silly."

"Dads can be strange like that." Katara said. She finished helping Jaina unpack her things, before working on her own stuff. She hadn't brought much. Just her books, clothes, and a few personal items.

"I see you didn't bring much." Jaina said.

Katara shrugged. "I didn't much of anything." She said. "Where I come from, we didn't need a whole lot. Just enough to survive."

"Sounds dreamy." Jaina said, sarcastically. They both laughed.

**I hope you guys like this. I have more in the future, so write and tell me if you want me to include characters. Of course, tell me the shows they were from, cuase I might not know them all. **


End file.
